Light management films are widely used in backlight display devices, such as the flat panel displays of laptop computers. They are used to control the light intensity of the display as a function of viewing angle. Light management films comprising a thermoplastic base layer, such as polycarbonate or polyethylene terephthalate, and a microstructured prismatic layer are known. However, handling of such light management films during device fabrication causes accumulation of static energy, which in turn leads to dust attraction. Dust build-up on the film increases device manufacturing time, decreases device yield, and compromises device appearance. Further, flat panel displays, for example, employ a plurality of films arranged in a manner to obtain the desired brightness and diffusion of the light directed to the viewer. It is noted that as the number of films employed increases, the over thickness of the display increases.
Since a demand exists for increasingly thinner flat panel display devices, what is needed in the art is a multifunctional light management film, as well as a light management films with improved anti-static, anti-dust properties.